Unstuck Game
Unstuck is a game run in Dungeons & Dragons 4th Edition. The plot follows several characters who have been removed from their own timelines and are trying to stop a group who all go by the name Idon from destroying all alternate timelines. Player Characters Alec/Shade - Changeling/ Assassin/druid (Shadowbeast) Avven - Gnome Barbarian Hou/Traveler - Guardian Wizard Maldin - Genasi Swordmage/Paladin Riya - Deva Artificer The Unstuck People who have been removed from their original timeline are refered to as "The Unstuck" One way to become Unstuck is to come into contact with an Anchor of Time, which may result in them getting transferred to a paralel timeline. The Desert Escape The game started off with Shade, Traveler, and Riya chained up and being marched to a prison deep within the desert. After several days of travel, the gards forgot to set up a watch and they finally had their chance for escape. With Shade's help the party managed to unlock thier shackles, get back thier gear and left in a random direction. By the time the sun rose, they had found themselves in an old, abandoned town. As they explored, they noticed a storm brewing on the horizon and decided to enter the only building that hasn't fallen into total disrepain, a large sandstone pyramid. The pyramid was as old, if not older than the surrounding ghost town and had strange murals covering the walls that depicted Elf-like people riding large spiders and leading souls to the afterlife. Further into the temple, they discovered a man named Zero who had been lost for days withing the pyramid. Soon after they grouped up with him, they came across a large room with a door on each wall. Fearing the skittering sounds coming from the west and east doors, the party instead tried to unlock the larger, metal door on the opposite side of the room. Upon entering, they realized that they had come across a treasure room of some sort, however, when Riya threw a rock into the piles of gold to test for traps she accidentally awoke two mummified Driders who identified themselves as a King and Queen. Once defeated, the drider's bodies turned to dust, allowing the party to take thier fill of the treasue. While the rest of the party was gathering thier riches, Traveler had located what he was sent to find, an Anchor of Time in the form of a pocket watch. Unfortunately, scanning the Anchor with his wand activated the device, and everyone was plunged into warm darkness. Zenneth The party awoke in a tavern, with a large dragonborn named Shield-Scale discussing a deal they had apparently made. Reading a letter that he found wadded up in his pocket, Shade suggested that everyone play along until they can figure it all out. According to Shield-Scale, they were all part of The Mercenary's Guild and hired to help her retrieve her companion, a human named Hubble, from a goblin hide out in the Forest of Wisps. The goblins had been kidnapping people with divine magic for several weeks and the Chantry of Behomut had allowed Shield-Scale to take action once one of thier own was taken. Since none of them had ever explored the forest Shield-Scale had hired a guid named Avven to help them. Once they had hammered out the details for the contract, Shield-Scale bid them farewell and left to take care of travel arrangements for the following morning. As they left towards the inn they were apparently staying at, Riya and Avven got awful looks from the human residents, apparently the population disliked non-human and elf races. The following morning, they recived several magical weapons from the guild and set off with Shield-Scale from Halcreth and headed west. Goblin Hideout On thier way to to Forest of Whisps, the party nearly got ambushed by a goblin scouting party. With the aid of Shield-Scale and Avven, the goblins were quickly dealt with. Upon searching thier corpses, Shade found several strange stones. Shield-Scale recognized that they were Orchalcum, a material used in rituals and enchanting. A short trip later, they found themselves at the goblin hideout, a small stone building surrounded by a rusty fence. Inside they found Hubble laying with his organs spread across an operating table and three goblins preparing to dispose of him. After the party dealt with the goblins, Traveler, Riya, and Shield-Scale repaired the damage done to his body with thier healing abilities and manage to wake him up. Once awake, Hubble demanded that they let him come along to wipe out the rest of the goblins, but Shield-Scale knocked him out with her shield and asked the party to continue searching the hideout for any information as to why the goblins would do this. In the basement, they encountered several goblins who had been burrned from the inside out and a hobgoblin with one charred arm that, to Traveler, appeared to be in some kind of stasis. Once Traveler undid the stasis around the Hobgoblin, he fell into a bowl of orichalcum and his arm broke off. Since Traveler agreed not to kill him, the Hobgoblin agreed to tell them what was going on. Lackig the ability to weild divine magic themselves they searched for a method with wich to heal thier injured, one day, a human wearing a mask aproached them and gave them the secrets of creating chimeras. Using this new knowledge, they began abducting preists and transplanting body parts and organs onto themselves. However none of thier experiments ended in success. The hobgoblin also told them that his leader was further down in the ritual chamber and that he knew the most about making chimeras. The party let him go and continued further down the stairs. They got the jump on the hobgoblins in the next room and took down the Hobgoblin chief and his pet wolf without much trouble. Searching his lab they found his notes, a strange ritual circle that produced magical energy, as well as a blob-like monster sewn together from multiple creatures locked in a cage. They collected the notes, Shade took the hobgoblin's enchanted knife, Traveler copied the ritual circle and the party set the lab, and the monster on fire and escaped. Enter Maldin Upon thier return to Halcreth, the party was sent to the newly santioned Church of Behomut where Shield-Scale had another job for them. In the church, they were introduced to a new PC, Maldin, who had been hired by an Arcanist named Jeob in Bahzah to investigate strange events that have been happening all across the country. Shield-Scale sends the party on her behalf with Maldin to Bahzah where they meet Jeob and Miranda, this timeline's Riya's assisstant. As Riya, Shade, and Avven followed Miranda to this Timeline's Riya's old lab, Traveler and Maldin discussed the details of the job with Jeob. He wanted the party to investigate strange anomolies that had been happening in the nearby countryside, whole cities would appear and then quickly dissappear without warning and he wanted to know the cause. Meanwhile in Riya's Lab, Miranda provided them with new enchanted equipment, and Riya got a fairy named Elisa. Split the Party Once they arrived at the strage city several miles away from Bahzah, Maldin got a strange sense of magic that seemed very close to Traveler's own magical aura. At a fountain in the center of the city, the party found a man wearing a jester's mask wandering around, determining that he was the source of the magic, Maldin attacked. Once the party had finished thier surprize attack and Shade snapped his neck, the jester became enveloped in shimmering light. When it faded, he was dressed in a completley different outfit and there was some strange bug-like creature latched to the bottom half of his face. He pretended to be an ally of Traveler's to get closer to the party before he unleashed a strange magic that seemed to disolve them. Demon Tournament Shade and Maldin awoke in a strange blood splattered arena, they were in a different set of clothing and Sade's body felt stiff as he realized he no longer had the ability to change his shape. High above them sat a four-armed demon on a throne of bones, He congradulated them on lasting so long, and that they only had to last through one more fight before he would free them from thier crystal prisons that hang from the chamber's celing. The demon summoned a possesed suit of armor that the duo were able to quickly overpower it which angered the demon. It congradulated them on thier victory and rewarded them by dropping the crystals from the celing. The last thing they saw was a bronze, jewel encrusted pen fly out of one of the broken crystals and stab Maldin in the leg. Panic at the Dwarven Mines When Riya and Avven awoke, they found themselves talking to a Dwarven prospector who's mine has been overrun by monsters. He told them that his miners found a strange artifact and after that his men began going mad and monsters began to appear. Once inside the mine, Riya and Avven were teamed up with two dwarf guards and began heading into the mineshaft that the artifact was found in. After making thier way through several strange creatures, they came across a small bracelet hovering in the center of the room. Once Avven touched it, the two were transported away. The Lady's Avatar Traveler awoke sitting in a chair out in the Veil. Below him was a tower built onto an asteroid and surrounded by a strange mist. Infront of him was a small girl playing with a little rag doll that she kept calling "Lady" She introduced herself as Charlote and Traveler realized that she was the speaker for The Lady of Pain . She told him of The Idon, a group consisting of hundreds of the same man from nearly ever timeline, and thier plan to collect the Anchors of Time and kill The Lady. She gave him as much information as the Lady would allow and then sent him back to Zenneth at an important point for thier mission. Chimera in the Giant's Temple Category:Unstuck Category:Plot